oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Villains In Need Are Villains Indeed
Villains In Need Are Villains Indeed is the A-Plot of the episode 28th episode of Odd Squad, Season 2. Synopsis Jamie Jam, Mr. Lightning, and Noisemaker need Odd Squad's help to stop a giant malfunctioning robot. Olympia's Random Slide This...is Otis' worst nightmare Learning Goal * Computational thinking: recognizing and implementing basic coding skills Plot (contains spoilers) Ms. O is standing at Olympia and Otis's workspace, sipping her juice box, waiting for something odd to happen so she can report it to them. Suddenly, Jamie Jam, Mr. Lightning, and Noisemaker break into headquarters, presumably to cause oddness around it. However, they actually came to warn them about a robot that's coming to destroy the precinct; they explain that they would've used the front door, but there wasn't a door. Confused as to why they would warn them, they want to know why; it turns out that the robot, named Benjamin, or "Benny" for short, was originally programmed to roll over and crush Odd Squad, but it was accidentally also programmed to roll over and crush the villains' secret base...which Noisemaker accidentally reveals because he can't keep a secret. The agents and villains check the monitor to see Benny's current location, and Otis decides he'll go and try to reprogram it before it arrives. Noisemaker decides to come along with him because he wants to spend more time with Otis, much to the agent's chagrin. They arrive at Benny's location and, with the use of the Sticky-Hand-Inator, get inside Benny's head where the main control panel is. They insert commands that will cause Benny to roll right into the lake, where it will get waterlogged and rust over. Back at headquarters, the agents and villains are informing the citizens about the situation, with the latter saying it's temporary work and they'll be back to causing oddness when it's over. Otis and Noisemaker return and tell them about the commands they gave Benny to roll into the lake, but Jamie and Mr. Lightning tell them it won't work because Benny is waterproof and therefore won't rust or get waterlogged. Now Benny is going to roll over the villains' other secret underwater base...which Noisemaker accidentally reveals as well; this time, Otis takes Mr. Lightning to stop Benny. They swim through the lake inside Benny and give it a new command. This time, they'll have Benny roll into the nearby volcano, that way, it will melt in the magma; Mr. Lightning says that he has forgotten something relating to the robot. Otis tells Mr. Lightning to call Jamie about the situation, but he can't because his phone can't get reception underwater -- or an elevator -- so they'll have to tell them in person. When they return and tell them the plan, Jamie tells them that Benny is also heatproof and won't melt in the volcano, which Mr. Lightning suddenly remembers. They check the monitor to see Benny made it out and is about to roll over a nearby neighborhood; this time, Otis takes Jamie. The past couple of times, Otis went through Benny's ear, but this time, he goes through its nose, something Jamie found amusing and thought he would wanna do differently. After a dispute on how they should control Benny's rolling rampage, they decide that they'll have it roll over the four flat areas outside of town so that it won't crush anything in its path; and so, they insert the command and set it to repeat it. Now, Benny is rolling over the flat areas outside of town on an endless loop. The only problem is that Benny will be rolling for quite a long time before it shuts down. But as long as it doesn't crush anything, that's alright. Ms. O comments on how agents and villains can come together to do anything as they celebrate a job well done. Trivia * After Otis and Mr. Lightning program the new command, they high-five each other and do a quick flexing before they return to HQ. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z Category:A-Plots Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Otis' Origins Mystery